


Dear Miss Chiyuki

by Jetse (heikun)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heikun/pseuds/Jetse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>long time no decinna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Miss Chiyuki

**Author's Note:**

> long time no decinna

Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
Today was another normal day. Nona didn't drop by. Once everyone had departed, it felt lonely, as always. There is a mannequin of you sitting at the bar. Ginti said you would find it creepy, so I am telling you now that I have no ill intentions. I'm rather proud of it, myself. I will do my best to not forget you, Miss Chiyuki. Quindecim is too quiet with only me present. Wherever you are, I wish you the best.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

  
Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
Today Ginti wrecked the bar. Thankfully there were no customers until only later in the day, or else it would have been a problem. Nona knocked him out as usual. While he was being forced to repair Quindecim, I became the stand-in arbiter for his bar. Ginti has nice wooden dolls on display. One looks very modern, however. When I asked why it had blue eyeshadow, he shrugged and said he didn't remember making it. Later, I saw him pick it up and study it to no avail. I feel the memories he has had erased may have been of importance to himself. We have no control over these outcomes. It's quite sad, but it's a fact us arbiters have to face. Humans do not need to forget their memories, after all. I apologise, this letter is mostly about how I am doing. You know I was glad to have you here, with all of us, but your time had passed. I wanted to tell you more.  
  
Perhaps next time you could stay a little longer.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

  
Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
Nona may not show it, but she misses you even now. She calls my mannequin of you creepy also, but looks at it fondly and starts reminiscing about the times we shared until something snaps her out of it and she downs her drink, stands up, and leaves. A few minutes later, I would get new customers. Speaking of customers, a pair of high school friends came in today. It was a saddening affair. Although I could not truly comprehend how they were feeling, I tried to. Miss Chiyuki, you taught me that I did not understand, and that has been the reason I judge the way I do now. If you could see me now, you would probably laugh at me for taking you so seriously. But that is who I am. Thank you for teaching me, Miss Chiyuki.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

  
Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
Today I almost forgot how to write your name. I cannot remember parts of our time together anymore. It has started.  
  
I'm not scared. I have known that after a set amount of time I will forget you. And so all I can do is hold out that period for as long as I can. Don't worry. I would rather cease to be than forget you easily.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

  
Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
I compiled a list of a few things you did that I found special, before I started forgetting them. Here is the list.  
  


  *  You made lunch for me
  *  You helped me reset the game arena
  *  Clavis, you, and I went to Ginti's bar to watch some girl and boy do a show
  *  You bowled a strike
  *  You beat me in darts
  *  You told me my jokes weren't that funny, but laughed anyway
  *  You loved a children's book
  *  You were a beautiful ice skater
  *  You taught me so much



  
There's more, but I did not complete the list. And now, I never can. Sorry to end this on a sad note, Miss Chiyuki. If it cheers you up, one of the arbiters told me my smile was cute. It sounded like something you will laugh at.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

  
Dear Miss Chiyuki,  
  
Everything is a bit of a haze now. The time I spent with you has faded almost to completion. I cannot remember how your eyes look, or the way you smiled. Only what I can see is the mannequin on the side, and the clothes you wore. That is all I know about you. You must have been a very important customer to me. I'm so sorry I cannot remember. I really am.  
  
You may not believe me, Miss Chiyuki, but I am crying.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

* * *

Dear Miss with the long black hair,

  
I have been writing snippets of letters to a mannequin made to resemble you from since long ago. I can no longer remember your name, and I do not want to reopen any of the previous ones, though I may still have them. You would have been a special customer for me to do this. As habit now, I write to you, though I do not know anything. Writing letters that will never get sent, to a person I no longer know. Whoever you are, Miss with the long black hair, I wish the best for you. Even now, I feel an ache that I cannot pinpoint coming from inside of me. Even though you are nothing but a forgotten memory. But I will still write, no matter how much I forget. Because you would have changed me, to make me do this. And I am grateful.  
  
Perhaps, this is what you would call love.  
  
Sincerely, Decim

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry not sorry hAH


End file.
